Along with the progress and development of communication technologies, smartphones are widely used, and people desire more and more products capable of working with smartphones, enhancing the quality of life, leading to more comfort and convenience.
According to the related art, products capable of pairing with mobile terminals, such as smartphones, can only provide one single function, and products with different functions cannot be combined in use.